


Star Textin'

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, dumb, lal idk, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of different convos some while the crew is on shore leave, hopefully funny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spock and Bones

**Author's Note:**

> k second work, really appreciate any feedback :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ship it so much jfc

_**New message from “Bae <3”** _

Can you pick up some more Lancome Violet for me while you’re out getting mint julep ingredients please.

 

**New message from “Leonard (:”**

sure thing x n can u try to sound less cold in ur texts? ;)

 

_**New message from “Bae <3”** _

How do I do that?

 

**New message from “Leonard (:”**

is it out of ur vulcan comprehension to use emoticons and kisses? :) :D :P :S XD xxxxxx

 

**_New message from “Bae <3”_ **

sorry :S how is your shopping trip going? xxx

**New message from “Leonard (:”**

awh u using emoticons is too cute ur distracting me xx got whiskey but the shop is out of darn mint this journey was pointless >:(

_**New message from “Bae <3”** _

I’ll give you a massage when you get back if it will make you feel happier :) xxx

 

**New message from “Leonard (:”**

omg stop being so cute I just almost got hit by a bus xxx

 

_**New message from “Bae <3”** _

Maybe you shouldn’t text while crossing the road :/ xxx

 

**New message from “Leonard (:”**

DON’T TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE #YOLOSWAG

_**New message from “Bae <3”** _

Please don’t use such out-dated phrases it’s embarrassing

 

**New message from “Leonard (:”**

plz dont be such a butt its embarrassing

 

_**New message from “Bae <3”** _

*facepalm*

 

**New message from “Leonard (:”**

OMG U DID NOT JUST FACEPALM

 

_**New message from “Bae <3”** _

I totes did

 

**New message from “Leonard (:”**

jfc luv u really bae xxx

 

_**New message from “Bae <3”** _

Love you Leonard xxx

 

**New message from “Leonard (:”**

love you spock xxx

 

_**New message from “Bae <3”** _

It is irritating that shore leave has to be so shit xxx

 

**New message from “Leonard (:”**

what’s been shit!?!? xxx

 

_**New message from “Bae <3”** _

my phone changed it :S meant short xxx

 

**New message from “Leonard (:”**

omg X’D I thought vulcans were super smart an all xxx

__

_**New message from “Bae <3”** _

Yeah well I thought humans were stupid and overly emotional. Oh wait they are xxx

**New message from “Leonard (:”**

is it bad that I wanna frick you really bad rn? xxx

 

_**New message from “Bae <3”** _

Actually it’s quite convenient ;) xxx

 

**New message from “Leonard (:”**

:’) ilysm xxx

 

_**New message from “Bae <3”** _

We need to be on the ship in 4 hours :( xxx

 

**New message from “Leonard (:”**

nearly home :D xxx

 

_**New message from “Bae <3”** _

I’m in the bedroom xxx


	2. Uhura + Sulu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the idea of these guys being bitchy bffs

 

**New message from “Bottom Bitch xo”**

NYOTA KIRK JUST ASKED ME OUT FOR STARBUCKS I SHIT YOU NOT

 

_**New message from “BFF <3”** _

OMGGG HIKKIE ME FCKIN 2!!!! WHT U SAY 2 HIM

 

**New message from “Bottom Bitch xo”**

UM LOL NO AND HE FCKIN CRIED

 

_**New message from “BFF <3”** _

I WUZ JUS LIKE UM LOL I’M FCKIN CHRISTINE AND HE JSUT BACKED AWAY

 

**New message from “Bottom Bitch xo”**

WAUWWWW

 

_**New message from “BFF <3”** _

IKRRR

 

**New message from “Bottom Bitch xo”**

comin outta caps cause yolo XD hows christine

 

_**New message from “BFF <3”** _

woah this feels wierd nd she’s k, says shes over spock cause he farted on her when he was drunk

 

**New message from “Bottom Bitch xo”**

das gud lol

 

_**New message from “BFF <3”** _

yeh hows pavel

 

**New message from “Bottom Bitch xo”**

lol idk we don’t talk much ;D

 

_**New message from “BFF <3”** _

omg hikkie you sly dawg

 

**New message from “Bottom Bitch xo”**

lal u see spock n bones yesterday wi the icecream

 

_**New message from “BFF <3”** _

omg yass ik and kirk stole it olol

 

**New message from “Bottom Bitch xo”**

spock lkd lyk he was gonna crei do

 

_**New message from “BFF <3”** _

den capn dropd it n e way

 

**New message from “Bottom Bitch xo”**

scotty was fckin off his face on fri doe holy s

 

_**New message from “BFF <3”** _

X’D “uhara, yer what ah call BUSTEH”

  
  


**New message from “Bottom Bitch xo”**

oh god X’D

 

_**New message from “BFF <3”** _

christine smacked him upside th face

 

**New message from “Bottom Bitch xo”**

wht rly? dnt remembr that!!

 

_**New message from “BFF <3”** _

oh yeh you n me went n got high in confrence rm 2 I remember th facesmack cause Christine tld me

 

**New message from “Bottom Bitch xo”**

ohh yeh

 

_**New message from “BFF <3”** _

oh wait lal duty calls gotta go th bridge

 

**New message from “Bottom Bitch xo”**

im there rn hv bn this whl tiem lol c u in a mo xoxoxo

 

_**New message from “BFF <3”** _

lol c u bae ly xoxoxo

 

 


End file.
